Back in The Fold
by Phenom Junior
Summary: The Walker family gets shaken up a bit by Justin's new life partner who unlike all thee other significant others who've married into the family doesn't really seem to mash well with the Walker Family The family continues to grow and expand and with that comes secrets but as we know secrets in this family don't tend remain hidden for very


The sound of the propellers could just barely be heard as they were being drowned out by the screams of Brittany Snow as she was ran down a dark hallway in a ripped white dress before ducking out in an empty classroom. She tried her hardest to silence her breathing until finally she placed her hand over her mouth. Then soon after came the sound of metal scrapping across the floor as the killers weapon of choice was a rusty axe. The suspense of whether or not the killer would find Brittany Snow was just overwhelming and so she would slowly begin backing away from the door never letting her eyes drift away from the door handle. Suddenly out of no where two hands appear from behind of her one grabbing hold of her mouth muffling her screams and another around her waist as she was then lifted into the air struggling as much she could.

"Oh god I forgot just how much I hate in flight movies, especially when they're this cheesy. I mean come on where did this guy come from all of a sudden huh, through the window that's located on the second floor?" asked Darnyl sarcastically

Justin would smile before glancing over at Darnyl, "Don't you think you're being just a bit too critical?"

"No." snapped Darnyl

Justin would let out a laugh before placing his left hand on top of Darnyl's right hand which resting on the arm rest that was stationed between them.

"Darnyl listen to me, you have NOTING to worry about. Everyone is going to love you."

"Yea everyone except your mother."

"D you're working yourself up for nothing, besides we already said that we weren't going to say anything until we heard back from the commander and that then and only then would we decided on what to do next. So please just take a deep breathe and have some of this."

Justin would give Darnyl her glass of wine as he was hoping it would help to calm her nerves . Darnyl would let out a stressful sigh before taking a sip as she then would sat back in her chair before then saying,

"You know what you're right I have nothing to worry about. As long as we keep this between us we'll be fine, just dandy." Right after saying that as though she had come up with an amazing idea Darnyl would sharply turn her head to look at Justin as she slowly sat up.

"Which means Justin that you are not to breathe a word of this to ANY one. Not Sarah, not Kitty, Tommy, Kevin, Saul, the kids or any of the Walker's significant others got it?"

Justin began to chuckle as he sat up, "You know what, I think I'm quite offended by what you're insinuating. Besides I don't have to tell them anything they can just smell when I'm hiding something especially Sarah so I was thinking" but before Justin could finish is thought Darnyl would immediately interrupt.

"Justin Walker! I am not playing with you NOT A WORD, you have told me more than enough stories about your family so I already know that none of you Walkers can keep a secret, especially when you're all together at ANY giving time. Now read my lips Justin, no one and I do mean NO ONE is know about us until we hear back from the general."

"Ok!" Justin would say as both his hands were in the air as to signal that he'd conceded. To which Darnyl would lean in as she gave him a smooch on the lips before wrapping there arms together and slouching down in her chair as she placed her head on his shoulder and went to sleep for the remainder of the flight. Justin would glance down at her in utter admiration and love which could be seen clear as day on his face. Justin would kiss Darnyl on her head before letting his eyes peer out the window behind her as he watched the clouds pass by.

(Hours later)

The sound of a door opening and closing would be heard and would closely be followed by a voice of yelling

"Mom! Mom where are you we don't have all day."

Nora would suddenly come rushing from the other room fighting to put on her jacket to which sadly she was losing.

"Oh would you stop yelling I might be old but I'm not deaf. My god this jacket is just all sorts of confusing."

"Well I wouldn't have to yell if you were in the driveway waiting for me like you were supposed to be now would I?"

"Well excuse me Kitty, I didn't realize it was so much work for you to just come inside and get me. I didn't realize it would be that much of an inconvenience for you maybe next time you can just swing around the drive way with the door open as I attempt to jump into a moving car." replied Nora with her signature smile

"Oh you know what mother it is an inconvenience, especially when YOU said that you were dressed and ready to go and would be waiting for me in the driveway. That way I could just swing by and pick up before heading to the airport to pick up Justin which we are gonna be late for because, instead of driving to the airport I am here arguing with you mother."

"Fine you know what just go without me Kitty, it's not like I haven't missed my Justin who was called back into war and who might I remind you wouldn't have signed up in the first place had it no been for you. By god this jacket is horrible." Nora would say as she threw the jacket on the counter switching almost instantly from sadness and concern to that of annoyance.

"Ugh! Are you ever gonna let that go, for the last time I had nothing to do with Justin signing up for army so how about you just give it a rest."

Almost instantly right after Kitty's last comment the two would begin to talk over each other as they continued to argue and yell about past, present, and future issues that were never addressed. This would go on for about another three minutes before the door suddenly opened without warning or them noticing a familiar voice would call out,

"Mom, Kitty?"

Kitty and Nora would immediately stop fighting as both of their heads sharply turned in the direction of the voice to which both their jaws would drop as they were in total shock and a bit in shame. Seeing as there standing in the middle doorway was none other than Justin and Darnyl.


End file.
